<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Them Brothers: Premise by boredomsMuse</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233029">Call Them Brothers: Premise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse'>boredomsMuse</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kinda, Pearl makes a mistake, She wishes she could take it back, Steven Universe is Pink Diamond, Steven Universe is a Diamond, also kinda - Freeform, human steven, premise fic, she cant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>When Pearl found out that Rose was having a child, when she found out that Rose would die, she panicked.  </i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>She went to the Diamonds.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pearl &amp; Rose Quartz (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The premise for a Steven Universe AU based on  <a href="https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/post/618366392675205120/human-steven-pink-v2-and-pink-from-an-au-im">this picture I drew</a></p><p>Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Pearl found out that Rose was having a child, when she found out that Rose would <em>die</em>, she panicked.  She went to the Diamonds, desperately wanting to keep Rose alive no matter the cost.  Pearl was smart about it, convincing the Diamonds that the rebellion had all been a game of Pink’s design.  That the crystal gems were just following her orders, there had been no real rebellion.</p><p>But despite all her efforts, Pearl is too late.  By the time the Diamonds arrive, Rose is already gone.  In her place is this human thing with Pink’s gem in it’s stomach.</p><p>Greg explains, because Greg doesn’t know to fear the Diamonds and because he understand what Rose did better than anyone.</p><p>“This is our son, Steven.”  He says.  “Half of him is me and half of him is Rose.  Well it’s probably a little more complicated than that but that’s the gist of it.  He’ll grow up, be able to change and learn.  He’ll get to be human.”</p><p>But the Diamonds are not like Rose was, and when Greg offers for them to see Steven closer he is making a mistake.  The gems can not warn him, only Pearl still has form and he does not see her panicked face.   </p><p>White removes Steven’s gem.</p><p>“But that is not... Pink should have returned!”  Blue exclaims.  </p><p>“I told you!  It’s more complicated than that!”  Greg shouts, panicked but trying to give them the benefit of the doubt.  “Steven’s will always be part human.”  </p><p>“Part human?”  Yellow says.  “How horrid!  What has Pink done to herself now?”</p><p>“No.”  White says, a smile growing on her face.  “Oh, how smart of Pink.  She knew she was imperfect, and so she has given herself a new chance.  A life form that can grow, and become the proper Diamond she could not.  We will take this one.”</p><p>“What?”  Greg breaths, barely recovering in time to take the 'human’ Steven that White hands back, his gem missing and the child looking dangerously pale in his arms.</p><p>“As a reward for your service to Pink we will leave this planet, until Pink is old enough to make her colony right.  You should be long gone by then.”  White announces.  She leds the other Diamonds away and Greg tries to stop them, moves to run, but Pearl stops him.</p><p>“Greg stop.”  She whispers.  “You can’t do anything to them.”</p><p>“They torn my son in two!”  Greg exclaims.</p><p>“He’ll, he’ll be fine.”  Pearl says, even though she can’t be sure.  “Please, Greg, you’ll only make things worse.”</p><p>“Me?!  You caused this in the first place!”  Greg shouts and Pearl has the deceny to look away.</p><p>“I didn’t want to lose her.”  She whispers.</p><p>“Come along Pearl.”  White orders from ahead.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.”  Pearl tells Greg before following the Diamonds to the ship.  She’s put in charge of Refinded Pink, as the only gem with any experience with humans.  It likely keeps her from being shattered.  Pearl doesn’t know if that’s a good thing or not.</p><p>On Earth, Greg raises the ‘human’ Steven.  He grows up to be a sickly kid whose always tripping and tumbling.  Greg tries not to be too overprotective, but it’s hard when he still has nightmares of that day.  </p><p>He never tells Steven the truth, he begs that his son doesn’t go to the temple on the beach, and he gives vague answers when Steven asks why he doesn’t have a belly button, why his eyes are pure white, why sometimes it feels like he’s missing something.</p><p>Steven only asks that last one once.  He watched his father freeze that day, with an expression so sad Steven’s heart hurt.  Greg smiled a moment later, assured him that was a totally normal feeling and that hopefully it would pass, but Steven knows someonthing is up.  He never mentions the dreams, the nights he looks through someone elses eyes, because he’s pretty sure his dad wouldn’t tell him. </p><p>But one, Steven’s going to figure it out.  He swears it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ASK BLOG</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UPDATE:</p><p>This AU is now an Ask Blog, <a href="http://call-them-brothers-au.tumblr.com/">which you can find here</a>!  It's only just started, so please send in some asks!!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone's interested in more for this universe, let me know!!  I'm kinda tempted to start up an ask blog or something if people want it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>